Anger Management
by xXMythical-Midnight-SunXx
Summary: Rosalie's anger has gotten out of control, so Esme takes action, summary really sux, but the story's better.
1. Telling Rose

**Diclaimer: Me:I OWN TWILIGHT, IN YOUR FACE SUCKA'**

**S. Meyer: What did you say?**

**Me: I own Twilight as in the time of evening.**

**Meteorologist: *clears throte***

**Me: Okay, Okay, I own a freaking computer, I don't even own my house for gosh sake's. You people are just crushing self esteem. *walks away in tears***

**A/N: Hiya, I thought this would be so perfect for Rosalie, after BD.**

_Esme's POV_

Rosalie, has been acting up terribly since Bella. I mean there was the hospital when she yelled at Edward, then the bowl breaking incident, there's to many to name off. So I decided to take her to an Anger mangment session, the hard part was telling her.

"Esme, just tell her." Carlisle said, I had been going over phrases for half-an-hour.

"It'll make her madder if I say something out of place." I said, Carlisle sighed. I heard a shout from down-stairs in the living room, that was Rosalie, then a crash. I ran down the stairs so fast it was a blur. Rosalie stood in the middle of the room, tiny Alice was on the couch shrunk back.

"What's going on?" I demanded, Alice sighed relief.

"SHE!" Rosalie screamed jabbing her finger at Alice. "LOST MY FREAKING BLOUSE SHE BORROWED!" Rosalie screamed, Alice shrunk back even farther, I heard Carlisle groan from behind me.

"Rosalie, you are overreacting." I said softly but firmly.

"But that blouse was given to me from Emmett." she yelled.

"Rosalie, how many shirts has Emmett gave?" I asked, she hissed at. SHE HISSED AT HER MOTHER.

"ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE, YOU WILL NOT HISS AT ME!" I screamed, losing my composure, I felt Carlisle's hand on my shoulder.

"Rosalie, we all have been dealing with your anger issues for years, especially since Bella came into the picture." I said calmly, she looked at me.

"I do not have an anger problem!" she demanded.

"You threw a dog bowl at Jacob Blacks head!" I exclaimed, Alice snickered, I silenced her with a look.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, you leave me no choice, I'm sending you to an anger managment session." I said, Alice and Rosalie's mouthes dropped.

"WHAT?!" Rose screamed, the rest of the family who had been hunting walked through the door. Edward immediatley started laughing. He whispered something to the others, and they started laughing.

"SHUT-UP!" Rose screamed throwing herself at Edward. It took all three men to pull her off.

"Rosalie, get over yourself." Alice said from the couch, Rose started to jump at her but Emmett grabbed her.

"This isn't fair!" she complained.

"Rosalie, I personally agree with Alice, you need to get over yourself." Emmett said, she turned and glared at him.

"Well, guess what I'm not doing tonight!" she exclaimed, running up the stairs, and slamming her and Emmett's door.

"ROSE!" Emmett yelled, following after her, he walked in, there was a shatter.

Emmett came down with glass shards sticking out of his thick skin.

"Oh, dear." I sighed.

**A/N: The next and maybe last chapter will be Rosalie's POV, please tell me if you liked it.**

**BTW, I was thinking about doing one about family therapy, tell me what you think about that idea.**

**~Pixie~**


	2. The Session

**Disclaimer: I own a computer, I'm still not over the self-esteem crushing from my other chappie. **

**A/N: Here's the second chapter, hope you like it.**

_Rosalie's POV_

I couldn't believe I had to go to freaking anger managment. That was beyond stupid, and Esme insisted on coming with me. We walked into the stupid shrinks office.

"Hello, you must be Rosalie, I'm Dr. Cooke." the therepist said, as she shook my cold hand, I unwillingly followed her to her office.

"Now where is the center of your anger?" Dr. Cooke said, sitting at her desk, I sat on the stupid couch thing.

"What?" I asked, that didn't even make sense.

"Where most of your anger is targeted." the doctor said, I rolled my eyes.

"Well, first it was Bella, now I mostly hate Jacob and the guys." I said, looking at my nails.

"Why did you not get along with Bella?" the doctor asked.

"Because, I'm a bitch. Can I leave now?" I asked, I heard Esme facepalm.

"Rosalie, that is not true, you're a very lovely girl." Dr. Cooke said, I rolled my eyes, and Esme scoffed.

"Listen Doc, I'm not in the fucking mood to be here, and so if you're done shrinking my brain, I'd like to leave." I said.

"Rosalie Hale, sit down right now." Esme said, I sat.

"Now lets try something easier, I'll say a word you tell me what first comes to your mind." Dr. Cooke said. (rosalie will be in **bold)**

"Lamb."

**"Bella."**

"Dog."

**"Jacob."**

"Mental Illness."

**"My family."**

"Pixie."

**"Alice."**

"Suicide."

**"Edward."**

"Deer."

**"Lunch."**

"Annoying."

**"Everyone in the damn world."**

"Alright, that will be enogh of those." Dr. Cooke said. "No tell me, what is your problem with Jacob."

"I hate him." I said.

"Why?" the doctor asked, I sighed.

"If you want me to name off all the reasons I hate Jacob Black, I'm going to be here all day." I said, the doctor sighed.

"Fine, I hear you threw a dog dish at Jacob, do you take your anger out in violence?" she asked.

"I can." I told her, she blinked a few times.

"Alrighty, um, why do you take your anger out in violence." Dr. Cooke asked.

"Because, it's easier to hit whoevers closest than to scream." I said, staring straight at her, I wondered if she realized she was closest.

"Rosalie, why did you break a bowl?" Dr. Coooke asked.

"Because I didn't want to throw it at my husbands head in front of Eddie's new girlfriend." I said.

"You have a husband?" she asked.

"No, I have a fucking dinosaur, yes, I said I have a husband dammit." I said.

"There's no need for profanity." she said, I looked at her.

"You're not my mom." I said, Esme cleared her throat.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Some people are violent because of sexual repression, is that your problem?" the doctor asked, Esme snorted.

"No, that is no where near my problem." I said, the doctor sighed.

"You know what? You are impossible young lady, I'm sorry I give up." Dr, Cooke said walking out.

I couldn't believe I got kicked out of anger managment. We pulled in the drive, Esme was livid with me. "Esme, please it's no big deal." I said, she glared at me then walked in the house.

"Hey babe, how'd it go?" Emmett asked as he walked up to me.

"I got kicked out." I said, he looked at me.

"Wow, that's awful, what did she think?" I asked.

"I'm suffering from sexual repression." I told him, he laughed.

"No." he said I laughed.

"Speaking of." he said, he picked me up and ran inside.

**A/N: This is the end, I'm going to do a story on Family Therapy for the Cullen's including Jacob! Thank you for reading, and please review!**

**~Pixie~**


End file.
